masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayla Mangjeol
Ayla Mangjeol is the medical officer of the bounty hunting vessel, the FV Aetherius, former clinic doctor on , and the best friend of Iyra Aldonia. She is a main character in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Biography Early life Ayla was born on Sathur, a colony known for developing advanced rations for the Systems Alliance and local militias in the sector. As such, Sathur was a dull place for Ayla to grow up, and her family has been embedded in the local business for generations. At an early age, Ayla, and her little brother Mikey Mangjeol were put on course to follow in the family footsteps, but as Ayla reached maturity, they sought opportunity elsewhere in the galaxy. Ayla left Sathur at the age of 18, dragging along Mikey who was two years younger, and after passing around from station to station for sometime, the two ended up on Noveria. Filled with new ambition, Ayla enrolled in school, intent on being a physician, and Mikey pursued a career in software engineering. As time went on, Ayla, became bogged down with her duties in school, and found herself more and more focused on her side-job as physician's assistant in a small clinic on Port Hanshan. She eventually dropped out of school, much to her brother's disappointment, and she quickly grew tired of life on Noveria as time went on. It was then she had a fateful meeting, an bounty hunter named Iyra Aldonia arrived at the doorstep of the clinic. She was busted up from a bounty and needed medical attention. Iyra and Ayla, during the former's time in the clinic hit it off, becoming quick friends, and the Asari's tales of adventure enamored Ayla. After finding out Iyra was traveling with others aboard a ship of bounty hunters, Ayla offered her services, in case the ship needed a medical officer. Iyra promised Ayla she'd find a spot for her, and speak to her Captain after leaving the clinic. Ayla returned home that night with presumably good news for her brother, informing him of her opportunity, and that she wanted him to come along. However, Mikey refused, and scolded Ayla for dropping out of school. He berated her for constantly being unhappy with her life situations, claiming she had dragged him everywhere with her without asking what he could of wanted. Mikey committed to staying on Noveria, and Ayla, heartbroken left her apartment, soon getting an alleviating call from Iyra, the Captain had accepted her request. Ayla joined the crew, meeting the captain as well, Kasper Martial, and quickly assimilated into her life as the ship's lone medical officer. She continued her blossoming friendship with Iyra, and made friends with most of the rest of the crew. Over the next several years she traveled across the galaxy with them, enjoying her life while treating the constant and various injuries of the crew. Numia The Aetherius was ambushed over the jungle planet of Numia by August Braylen's newly found fleet. A panicked Ayla sought out Iyra, only to find her looking over the inferno that had consumed several other crew members. She questioned hectically what was happening and was calmed down by Iyra, before the two boarded an escape pod and headed for the world below. Description Ayla is of Korean descent, and has a pale complexion with a soft round face and features. She has large brown oval eyes and feathered dark brows. He hair is dark and silky, hanging past her neck, but it is often messy and kept in a workplace bun. She is shorter, standing at 164.71 cm (5.4 ft), but has long proportions and was very lean, packing very little muscle on her frail frame. Personality Adventurous is the word Ayla uses most often to describe herself. She thrives off the thrill of new challenges and adventurous, with the subject of her conquest themselves varying. Even trying new food sustains her thirst for new things. She is friendly, and mostly good spirited, putting on an outward appearance that she enjoys life to the fullest. She is quick to make friends with others, a trait relating to her lust for new challenges. As such, she lives fast, and often overlooks the little things, cleaning, keeping an organized schedule and so forth. Everything is about not stopping and continuing forward. Though these qualities seem beneficial at first glance, they are actually just the coping mechanisms that Ayla uses to mask her own depression in insecurities. She is a very torn individual, and is always at odds with herself. She dislikes her own personality to an extent, and worries she puts her own needs before others, and that she cannot fix that issue. Her impulsiveness overpowers her own self guilt and the cycle just continues on. Unintentionally she carries others along with her on both actual and emotional journeys without questioning if its what they wanted. As she did with her brother by taking him away from home on Sathur, and to Noveria. Ayla, though she loves her family and friends has always been inadequate at expressing her care for others, and because of this, she has turned away her family, and most notably her brother. Relationships Skills and Abilities Powers= *'Medi-Gel Regenerative Burst:' Ayla, via the kit designed into her armor is able to deploy a burst of medi-gel, sublimated into a vapor to provide a stimulus effect to her teammates. *'Defense Shield:' Ayla is equipped with a small, portable, and deployable energy shield to cover wounded teammates while she provides medical attention. *'Medi-Nade:' Similar to her burst, the Medi-Nade is grenade that Ayla can use to deploy the vapor-medi-gel to teammates who are further away than she can reach by foot. *'Medi-Gel Kit:' Outside of the vaporized medi-gel, Ayla also carries a standard medi-gel kit for quick use. |-| Abilities= *'Medical Training:' Ayla is first and foremost a medical professional, well educated and intillegent though she lacks the complete schooling and training of a doctor, as she dropped out. Despite this, her abilities are more than capable of handling combat injuries. She is capable of treating anything from sprains to burns, to ballistic and energy weapon injuries. She also has extensive knowledge of various diseases and epidemiology. *'Biology and Anatomy Education:' Much in line with her medical training, Ayala also has extensive knowledge on the anatomy and biology of the bodies of multiple species. This includes: Humans, krogan, asari, turians, batarians, and even vorcha, as well as other less prominent species. *'Chemistry Training:' Ayla also has self-learned chemistry knowledge, information and skills she's picked up after joining the Aetherius. It became a necessity after she found herself tagging along on bounties, and she needed to make better use of her medi-gel to help the other hunters. She's now capable of altering chemical's like medi-gel, composition, to be used in various situations, like with her medi-nade and regen burst. |-| Weaknesses= *'Mild-Alcoholism:' Ayla has issues with alcoholism due to her own depression, and often turns to alcohol, even to help her sleep some nights. *'Depression and Anxiety:' Due to her family issues, her compulsiveness, and never being satisfied, Ayla is deeply conflicted and borderline depressed. She also does not have good coping mechanisms, and keeps her issues close to her chest. Gallery Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Advocate Quotes Trivia Related Pages *FV Aetherius *Iyra Aldonia *Mikey Mangjeol Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Humans Category:Medics